A change, for the good?
by The One and Only Evil Squirrel
Summary: What do you get when you add an emotionally challenged girl, a Gryffindor Goody and a Slytherin Nemesis? This story!
1. Nice ta meet cha!

A change, for the good? Intro: What do you get when you add an emotionally challenged girl, a Gryffindor Goody and a Slytherin Nemesis? This story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything resembling Harry Potter.I do Own Tom Felton tho :P Whee!  
  
Tip: Kerri Talks to herself *- is the voice - is her.  
  
I have conversations before and after Chapters.E.S Is meh.(Evil squirrel)  
  
E.S: You gotta like my story Eric.  
  
Eric: I always will as long as I get the girl..  
  
E.S: O.o You aren't in the story.  
  
Eric: Then Add me in!!! And I can Claim ya char Kerri  
  
E.S: No! Tom is much hotter then you ^.^  
  
Eric: ...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 1  
A RavenClaw girl walks into her dorm.  
  
"My Life's disappointments are never ending.I wish my life would end.." Spoke the girl as she approached a bed near a window. She sat on the bed looking very grim. Her Blazing red hair covered her pale face. Her complexion was paler then most pale skin, but with her body structure it made her more attractive. She wore the usual uniform, but wore it loosely, therefore it was not very revealing. She closed her eyes, but not for long as someone at entered the room. Her crystal blue eyes swung their attention to the door, where a very familiar face had appeared. A girl with short brown hair and sparking green eyes had entered.  
  
"Hey Kerri.." She spoke Very Quietly.  
  
*-Oh Your so welcomed..-*  
  
-Shutup would you!? Where the off button with Conscience?-  
  
"Hi Amy."She replied in the same dull manner.  
  
"Feeling any better?"  
  
"No why would I?" She snapped.  
  
"That's too bad since I heard the boy's war is almost over."  
  
-Oh Yeah how could I forget about the war?-  
  
*-You Know they aren't done.-*  
  
-Do you always have to ruin EVERYTHING for me?-  
  
*-I'm supposed to *smirk*-*  
  
-Your also supposed to shut up once in a while..-  
  
"Really? Now all the girls can start dressing trashy for next month's dance. Just a great thing to look forward to."  
  
"Sorry I thought you'd be happy to know no more food fights with gravy filled shirts." Amy spat bitterly.  
  
Kerri then sighed and apologized "Sorry Amy, I've just been mad at everything lately...you know."  
  
Amy Plopped onto Kerri's bed. She then crawled across so she was lying down beside Kerri. "It's okay."She continued "There's been some gossip going around."  
  
"Talk is cheap." Kerri Snorted. Amy just ignored the comment and went further into it.  
  
"You are going to get asked to the dance this year." After Amy stated this Kerri glared at the wall ignoring the rest of whatever she was saying. Kerri had been asked every year to the dance, but she declined all offers. But just maybe she would accept one this year..  
  
-What em I thinking??-  
  
*-Change is good, especially in your case-*  
  
-And your point is?-  
  
*-My point is that you're finally going to change, and its about damn time!- *  
  
--Crickets start to chirp-  
  
"Kerri? Kerri! Snap out of it!"  
  
Kerri turned her head to see a very pissed of Amy. "Oh Sorry I was uhh.."  
  
"Ignoring me.."Amy then crawled to the end of the bed and swung her skinny frail legs around and stood up.  
  
"No! I was thinking about who to say yes to." Kerri lied. Well it would make Amy happy, and a very happy giddy Amy is better then a pissed off one. Amy flashed her oh so annoying smile that had flagged her mood swing from pissed to giddy.  
  
"Its about time! Who do you want to ask you?"  
  
*-See I'm not the only one who wants you to change-*  
  
-Oh shut it!-  
  
"..mm.Not sure yet.Well I'm tired why don't you make a list of candidates and I will goto sleep?" As Kerri finished her sentence Amy gave a squeal of Delight. Amy then skipped to the door.  
  
"Great Idea! See ya tommarow Keer!" Kerri sighed as she left. What had she gotten herself into? Well whatever she couldn't back out now. She sprawled across her bed and went to sleep waiting the day of hell she was going to have tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
The Next Morning  
The sun rises, just another day, deciding if you want to live to stay day.  
  
Kerri awoke groggily the next morning. She blinked repeatedly to clear her vision of foggy spots. After her vision was cleared she crawled to the edge of her bed and rolled onto the floor. She then spent the next five minutes staring at the ceiling. Kerri then straightened herself and stood up. She looked at her alarm clock, which she never used. It was a half an hour until breakfast. She then decided she would take a shower. Kerri then ran around the room grabbing everything she would need. As she left the room out in the hall she was very very quiet, not to wake Amy of all people. Kerri left the RavenClaw Common Room and scurried to the showering room. As she entered she heard one shower running. She shrugged one other person wasn't going to stop her from her cleaning ritual. She went to the closest shower, grabbed the stuff she would need and set it inside then closed (curtain door whatever they have) and derobed, she started the water and started the cleaning frenzy. When Kerri finished she grabbed a towel and her bathing robe. She wrapped her hair in the towel then put on the light blue bathing robe. She then gathered up her belongings and walked out of the stall to see a blonde haired boy, who by his robes was a Slytherin. Kerri stopped dead in her tracks like a deer in headlights. He turned around and their eyes met, a chill went up her spine. Her brain just stopped functioning so she made no move to talk, or shield away. After a moment of gazing into each other's eyes he finally spoke.  
  
"Oh..er.Don't mean to be disturbing you or anything..um.I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He held his hand out for a handshake. Kerri then slowly raised her hand, but then grasped his hand firmly and shook. She had then found her voice.  
  
"I'm Kerri Reed.and no your not disturbing me any...I will just go and change back at the dorms.Hope to be seeing you in a later time when I'm dressed so its less awkward.goodbye."She then walked out of the room, and as soon as she was out of his sight she broke into a run.  
  
-Ten minutes later-  
  
Kerri arrived back into her dorm room, just as she had left it, except her roommates had already left to go and get breakfast. She sets down her things on her bed and begins to start her grooming process/dress. After she had dressed and started to brush her hair the door flew open, it was Amy.of course. She is the only one who dares to barge in on Kerri. Amy was holding a lot of parchment.  
  
"Good news Keer! I have two very good things to enchant you with!"  
  
-You forgot about last night, and or you're transferring houses-  
  
*-You Wish-*  
  
-You're right!-  
  
"Go on.." Kerri nodded her head continuing even though she already knows what she was going to say.  
  
"Okay the first thing is.The guy's war is over! The ladies of Hogwarts are no longer ignored!"  
  
-Sigh-  
  
"And..?"  
  
"AND I've finished the list!" She squealed annoyingly again. She then nagged her "Hurry Up and finish grooming, I will meet you in the great hall."Amy then ran out of the room leaving her door open.  
  
-Does she always barge in on me and leave my door open for passing people to look in on me? Today is going to be hell!-  
  
*-Yes, and you enjoy the attention..-*  
  
-Will you die??-  
  
*-Already have thanks.-*  
  
-That would explain a lot of things.-  
  
~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
At the Great Hall  
Which happens not to be that great..  
  
As Kerri Entered the great hall, almost all the male eyes were on her. They would usually be on other guys from opposite tables plotting destruction but their eyes had a different gleam in them today.  
  
-Wait is there something on my shirt? Is it on backwards?!-  
  
*-They are enjoying your presence, at least someone is.-*  
  
-The feeling is mutual.-  
  
Kerri then rushed to her normal spot at the RavenClaw table. Which happened to be next to Amy.  
  
"What did I do? Do I have a sign that reads stare at me I do tricks or something?" Kerri asked Amy.  
  
Amy rolled her eyes and answered. "Since when do you care what other people think and no, they heard the news you're accepting this year."  
  
Kerri turned slightly pink. For being an oddball and unpopular she had a quite few admirers. She was slightly mad that Amy had blabbed something she didn't really mean.or did she? Amy broke this trance of thought by shoving parchment in her lap. The parchment had names to check off. At the top of the first page was a key to the checking system. Circle if they are a keeper. X if definitely not. / for no. People seemed to be really trying to talk to her this morning, but she ignored them all and Amy made them back off while Kerri began going through the list. The rest of the day was quite normal besides the fact wherever she went she had guys staring at her. By the end of classes she had finished. She left the potions class in a hurry to get to the RavenClaw Common room. When she turned to corridor she saw the back of the blonde Draco's head. He was walking with two other male Slytherins. One who was taller then him and one shorter. She picked up her walking pace, so she would be passing them, and she did just for her name to be called out.  
  
*-Wow that was ingenuous-*  
  
-Shut up at least it worked!-  
  
"Kerri?" Draco called out yet again unsure this time. Kerri turned and faced them, the trio stopped in place. Draco greeted her with a grin and the two others looked as if the rest of the boys did throughout the day.  
  
"Hey Draco."Kerri said smoothly, she then looked back and fourth between the other two. Draco then looked at them both and elbowed them hard. They turned to Draco and snapped out of trance.  
  
"These two buffoons are Crabbe and Goyle." He motioned to his two colleagues.  
  
"Nice to meet you Crabbe, Goyle." Draco then advanced forward to Kerri's side, he turned her around the the direction in which they were both walking in the first place.  
  
"So where are you headed?" He asked quite chipper.  
  
"RavenClaw Common Room."  
  
"Mind If I accompany you?"  
  
Kerri Mentally giggled at this, the voice sighed heavily. Kerri then mentally slapped herself and replied.  
  
"None at all."Kerri relied meek, she then intertwined their arms, as if to do a hoe down.but not.(sorry not thinking straight) She turned her glance towards him to see him turn slightly pink before going back to normal pale. Unfortunately they were at the end of their journey.  
  
"Darn, this is the hall..See you later Draco."She slipped from his grip and ran to the portrait hat lead to the RavenClaw Common Room.  
  
As she entered the Common Room she saw at the large table used for studying was cluttered with girls, who seemed to be swooning over something. One of the girls just happened to be Amy. The girl next to Amy nudged her and Amy of course then spotted Kerri.  
  
"Kerri! Are you done yet?" She nagged.  
  
"Yes actually I am.and if you squeal like a prep one more time I will be forced to kill you." Kerri then held out the parchment for Amy. Amy just rolled her eyes and sprang out of her chair to receive the parchment, then ran back to the table. The rest of the girls surrounded where she was sitting to view the parchment. Kerri walked to the table, sitting across from the mass of girls.  
  
"Aww.why not Finnigin?" One Girl moaned.  
  
"She isn't stupid! She has first pick with everybody!" Another girl snapped at her.  
  
-Sheesh.viscous aren't they?-  
  
*-You got that right.-*  
  
Amy looked up from the parchment shocked.  
  
"You mean to say you might actually say yes to Draco, Ron and Harry? I mean these are some far out choices but the farthest one out there is Alex!"  
  
A couple of the girls giggled.  
  
"I don't see what's wrong with that? He is on Quidditch, smart, and very attractive.What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Yeah what's wrong with that?" Said a deep male voice from behind Kerri. Kerri Turned for her blue eyes to meet a pair of brown ones, Alex.  
  
"Well for one thing. he is more like a brother then a boyfriend." Amy sneered. At this point Kerri was pink, and Alex and Amy were in a glare lockdown.  
  
"Well Uh.I better be leaving! Got stuff to do." Kerri grabbed her books she stood up and brushed past Alex who was trying to stop her. As she ran out into the hall she heard him call for her. She stomped through the hallway with her eyes closed can't believing what an idiot she had been. Then here came the consequences for her eyes being shut. Next thing Kerri had known she had ran right into someone head on. They both fell to the floor spilling their books.  
  
"Really sorry.I really em.." apologized Kerri with still closes, her hand was now pressing against where she had hit her head.  
  
A male voice replied "I'm sorry too, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Kerri opened her eyes to see she had run into Harry Potter.  
  
-I have such bad luck!!!-  
  
*-*Giggling noises*-*  
  
-YOU!!!!-  
  
She gather her books then stood up sweeping the dirt from her robes. Harry did the same.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"Its okay really!"  
  
"I'm Harry Potter. But I assume you know that already."  
  
-Wow that sounded kinda obnoxious probably didn't mean to though.-  
  
"I'm Kerri Reed." Kerri held out her hand for a handshake.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Kerri.." Harry smiled and grasped her hand firmly.  
  
"The pleasure is mine." Kerri smiled.  
  
-Wow that was a cheesy comeback.-  
  
*-You're right it was-*  
  
The both started to walk down the corridor together.  
  
"So where are you headed?" Harry chimed in trying to make conversation.  
  
"The library."  
  
"Same here. I'm going to meet a couple of friends." Harry said blissfully.  
  
"Oh."Kerri said not quite sure of what to say.  
  
The last couple minutes of the venture was in silence.  
  
"Here we are." Harry said as he opened the door for Kerri.  
  
"Thankyou." Kerri said trying to be polite as possible although she didn't like manners.  
  
"Your Welcome.." Harry then advanced in front of Kerri turning to the table to the left . At the table was sitting Hermione. She had known Hermione last year from a study group. Also at the table was Ron Weasely. Who didn't know Ron? They sat across from each other. Harry walked up and greeted them and sat next to Hermione. Kerri walked near table.  
  
"Kerri! Its been so long, come and join us!" Hermione chirped.  
  
Kerri then walked up slowly and sat next to Ron. Ron seemed to have gotten paler. She turned to Ron and held out her hand for yet again another handshake.  
  
"Hello, I'm Kerri Reed." Ron then turned to her and raised his hand and shook her hand limply. His hands were very sweaty.  
  
"Ron Weasley."  
  
"So Keer, how have you been?" Hermione asked leaning slightly forward.  
  
"Okay I guess. My sister recently died, its about time something good happened to her." The three of them turned very pale regretting they had even asked her. Her eyes went to the entrance of the library, and of all the people walking through the doors its Draco. He looked around and his blue eyes met hers, he smiled, but it quickly faded away once he saw who she was with. Kerri kept smiling, by this point the three looked at what or who she was smiling at and cringed to find out it was Draco. Draco walked up to the table with a grin.  
  
"Hey Kerri."He quickly smiled at her and sneered at the rest of them. "Potter, Weasley, Granger."  
  
"Malfoy."The trio responded at the same time.  
  
"Kerri would you like to join my group instead?" Draco gave a dangerous look towards the males of the group.  
  
"I.." Kerri was quickly cutoff by Harry.  
  
"Kerri wouldn't waste her time with scum like you Malfoy." Draco looked semi hurt and semi pissed off.  
  
"I never said that! Do not put words in my mouth! I hate that!" Kerri looked as if she were going to lynch at Harry. Draco Grinned.  
  
"Sorry I would hate for you to be taken by this monster, and come out raped." Kerri's eyes had winded at his comment. He had gone too far.  
  
"I'm warning you Potter!" Draco sneered.  
  
"Or what you gonna show her the real monster you are?" Harry spat at Draco.  
  
"That's it! Both of you! Especially you Harry! Draco rude to ask me to leave! Harry that was just plain out mean and absurd of you! Grr damn the male species to hell!"Kerri grabbed her books and stormed out of library, she should have gone with Draco just to piss off Harry. Kerri decided to go outside for some fresh air. She passed the quidditch field, but stopped when she saw that a couple of RavenClaws were practicing. She walked near the edge of the field to see that they were just finishing up. Of Course they were.  
  
-Grr I have the worse luck!-  
  
*-So you might have wanted to see them play, but the one person you wanted to see play just came back out changed.-*  
  
Kerri turned to see Alex fully clothes walking by.  
  
-Damn, you're good-  
  
Kerri looked at the nearest clock, wow they only practiced an hour.  
  
*-That's because they weren't scheduled for the field-  
  
-Ohhh..so I assume the other players came to remind them?-  
  
*-Exactly-*  
  
Kerri ran ahead trying to catch Alex. She ran up behind him and stopped and poked his back which made him wince. He turned to see it was only Kerri.  
  
"Hey."He smiled.  
  
"Hi.man I have been having the worse luck lately!"  
  
"So that why you ran into me?" He asked looking skeptical.  
  
Kerri rolled her eyes. "No but I almost started another war.Draco was just about to Lynch Harry when I was in the library."  
  
Alex looked at her curiously "And you started this..how?"  
  
Kerri groaned "Long story.to make it short the last straw was when Harry said that Draco was going to rape me."  
  
Alex smiled turned into a very disturbing "I'mgonnamakesomeonebleed" face. "Was he? If he did that gitty bastard."  
  
"No! He wasn't! That's why it was the last straw!" Kerri gave a "Don'tyouthinkaboutit" look, which she was very good at.  
  
Alex sighed heavily. He made a move as if going to put his arm around Kerri, but he didn't. They walked back to the common room, luckily the mass of girls were out.  
  
"I'm going to go upstairs.yeah." Kerri walked right up to the girls dorm, when she turned the hall Alex looked like he was being tortured, he had a pained look. She ran and plopped onto her bed kicking off all her grooming products. She then started her potions homework, which she didn't finish until three hours later.by then she had passed out onto her bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~ YAY first chapter outta da way!!  
  
Eric: So Alex gets to be in the story but I DON'T????  
  
E.S: hmmm...at this point.yes..  
  
Eric:*goes on killing rampage*  
  
So yeah..I have to hide the bodies now.don't forget to review!!!! 


	2. Fight!

Chapter 2! Disclaimer: I dun own anything that has to do with Harry Potter..J.K Rowling does..so go away before I bite! -Meow!-  
  
E.S: Eric put the chainsaw down!  
  
Eric: Why?!  
  
E.S: One reason being I was gonna write you your own fanfic bein an Inu Yasha when I was done with this one..  
  
Eric: Yay! I get one!  
  
E.S: Another reason being the person you're about to kill is Bill Clinton..  
  
Eric: O.o Where'd he come from?  
  
E.S: Dunno.-tosses out of window, big splatter-  
  
Eric: Nasty.  
  
E.S: I want some nachos!!  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
Morning  
The sun rises, yet another day. Living is such a cruel way of playing this game called Life.  
  
Kerri opened her eyes to find that somehow during the night she had rolled over falling on the floor. As she tries to stand she find out her back hurts in the worse way. Kerri then looks around the room to see everyone had left. She then reaches up onto the small table beside her bed grabbing the alarm clock. Breakfast was going to be over in twenty minutes. She looks down to see she had fallen asleep in the clothes she had worn the day before.  
  
-Thank god it's Friday!-  
  
*-Feh, Don't you remember all the assignments you still have to do?-*  
  
-Argh! You're ruining my happiness yet again!-  
  
Kerri quickly then derobes and puts on fresh clean clothes. As she starts to brush her hair she looks back at the clock, she had ten minutes to get to her first class. She then chucks her brush across the room.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Kerri grabs her books which were scattered around the room. She then runs like all hell to her first class, luckily no one was in the hallways since she had tripped around the third corridor. When she arrived the classroom door, she slows down and peers around the edge. Luckily Mc Gonnagal Had her back turn at the time, Kerri then made a break for it and bolted in taking a seat closest to the door. She had taken a seat unnoticed, except for the person she was sitting next to. Kerri did not care who she was next to as long as she could stay there unnoticed. She then grabs her book trying to find out what exactly what they were doing.  
  
"Kerri!" A female voice muttered through clenched teeth. Kerri turned her head to see she was sitting next to her least favorite person, Paula Clanton.  
  
-No! Attack of the preppies!-  
  
*-What? Just because she has blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect everything, and bitchy makes her a prep?-*  
  
-Yes, and you forgot one thing, ditzy.-  
  
*-Oh.-*  
  
"Nice to see you Paula.." Kerri smirked; the last incident with Paula left Paula in the hospital wing for a month. Professor Mc Gonnagal did in fact notice this.  
  
"Ms. Reed are you asking for trouble?? Move your seat at once!"  
  
With that said Kerri gathered her books and walked over to where her friend Amy was sitting. As Kerri settled Amy only asked one thing, which was.  
  
"Late?"  
  
"Yup.."  
  
Nothing unusual happened in the rest of her classes, except when Misty Brummer set her push up bra on fire during potions. It seemed like all the girls were trying to improve themselves to get asked to the dance. Kerri didn't really understand why they bothered, or care. As she entered the RavenClaw Common Room she was greeted by an ever so happy Amy.  
  
"What is it?" Kerri sighed.  
  
Amy looked disappointed. "Just because I'm smiling doesn't always mean something good happened.But this time something did!"  
  
Kerri walked up to the study table, and sat down placing her books on top of the table in front of her. Amy followed her over, and sat on top of the table, her green eyes so ever bright.  
  
"So?" Kerri asked getting slightly agitated.  
  
"So.Draco asked me to tell you to meet him in the library."  
  
Kerri's heart skipped a beat. Amy then looked down at her watch.  
  
"In ten minutes."  
  
-Grr! I'm seem to be late for everything today!-  
  
*-You'd be a premature birth that's four minutes late.-  
  
-Time may change me, but I can change time so fuck it!-  
  
Kerri then raced upstairs and brushed her hair, just to run back downstairs to grab her books and run out. By the time she had finally reached the library she was out of breath, she stood in front of the library entrance panting. As she caught her breath she walked in, her crystal blue eyes scanning the tables, finally she spots Draco at a table in the far corner. The blonde Slytherin turns his attention over to Kerri and he smiles. Kerri then swiftly walks over to the table (I.E: Not tripping over anything or anyone).  
  
"Hey.." He smiled greeting her.  
  
"Hey." She smiled back at him, not sure what to do next, she sits across from him.  
  
"I'm really sorry about yesterday, I ran out to apologize but you had already left." Draco had then ceased smiling.  
  
"It's alright; Harry went way too far out of his boundaries."  
  
Draco snorted "I don't see how you can like him, but I will not restrict you from who you can and who you can't be friends with." Draco hung his head and avoided eye contact.  
  
"Thank you I really appreciate it." This spoken Draco lifted his gaze back to Kerri's, slightly smiling. but then quickly faded when he turned his head in another direction, seeing a certain someone approach the table.  
  
"I'm guessing that's Alex." Draco growled still glaring. Kerri then tuned her head to see a somewhat happy Alex bounding in their direction. As Alex approached the table you could tell Draco was trying hard not to attack.  
  
"Kerri I have something to ask you-" Alex was quickly cut off by Draco who was laughing.  
  
"Do you really think you have a chance with Kerri?" Draco gasped between hard laughter. Kerri's eyes widened, she could tell Alex's temper was way above where it should have been. Alex gave Draco a very dangerous look.  
  
"First of all of all things, you have the same chance as I do. Second that wasn't even the question I was going to ask before I was so rudely interrupted." Alex shot him a very cold look. "Third, why are you laughing? Have you looked in the mirror lately Blondie?"  
  
Draco jumped up out of his chair and stood up in Alex's face. Alex was a little taller then Draco.  
  
"Well quite frankly punk, Kerri is classy and well your trash."Before Draco could continue with the string of insults, he got a jaw full of fist. Alex had gotten a very good shot. Draco took a step back and went to punch Alex, but he had dodged the attack. Draco once again attempted to punch Alex, which was dodged just like the first. This continued until one finally hit Alex, Alex took a step back stunned by the attack, but that didn't stop him. He tackled Draco upper cutting him a few times. But before either one of them could do any more damage the librarian stepped in. Draco was sent to the hospital wing, Alex to the headmaster's office. Kerri just sat there staring out to where they were just fighting not having any clue of what was going on around her.  
  
-Wow Draco can be a real jerk!-  
  
*-Well he was intimidated by Alex. So of course he thought by humiliating you in front of Kerri would put him in his place, shying him away. Of course Alex isn't one to back done so really he was just provoking him, doing the opposite of what he wanted.-*  
  
Kerri sat silently comprehending all of this. Obviously she was out of it since when she snapped out of it someone had taken the seat across from her.  
  
"Hello.Hello?" Harry quarried looking at her strangely.  
  
"Oh Hello..I was just thinking about the fight."Kerri replied dully.  
  
"Let me guess..this included Draco who opened his big gitty mouth and got a whopping?"  
  
Kerri just nodded. "I don't see why you are so mean to him though. He seems kinda nice." Harry shot her the coldest look. "Err.never mind."Kerri grabbed her books and stood up starting to walk away.  
  
"I'm going back to the Ravenclaw common room, I need to do something."Kerri uttered as she walked away. Harry quickly followed her all the way to the last corridor.  
  
-Stalker!-  
  
*-Hush-*  
  
-Wow for once you're telling me to hush.-  
  
*-Fine then, just shut it!-*  
  
As they walked down the last corridor Kerri stopped and swung around, since she was in front of Harry this made him stop in his tracks.  
  
"Okay I'm leaving now.this is the corridor.err.I will see you later."Kerri looked at Harry strangely. Harry then leaned forward to kiss her but she quickly darted away in the opposite direction. When she entered the Common Room it was completely empty. Kerri walked grimly to the large table in the back, setting down her books. Kerri then unwillingly started her homework.  
  
For the next hour the common room stayed silent. But then finally someone came in. As the door open Kerri's eyes immediately brung her attention to the door, to see a somewhat calm Alex. Alex walked right passed to the staircase leading to the boy's dorms. Kerri grabbed a book and ran to the couch silently, she then dropped her book which made Alex swing around.  
  
"Oh I didn't see you Kerri."  
  
"Oh Hey." Kerri said grimly. Alex realized her grimace.  
  
"Hey.What's the matter? You seem upset." He then gave off a short I'llKillThem look.  
  
"No, its just I feel bad about the Draco thing." Alex walked around and sat in the armchair closets to Kerri, he looked down avoiding eye contact.  
  
"It's not your fault that the stupid git can't keep his damned mouth shut." Alex still avoided eye contact.  
  
Kerri nodded solemnly. "Yeah I'm starting to consider not dating or even liking Harry or Draco."  
  
Alex's head shot up, he looked considerably happy. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, Harry is obnoxious and if Draco doesn't stop dissing my friends he is gonna loose me and he will get a bloody nose.."  
  
Alex seemed quite pleased. But then he had more of a confused expression. "How did Harry seem obnoxious? I mean everyone can be at some times, you can't hold it against him."  
  
Kerri was stunned. "What do you want me to go out with him?"  
  
"No." He said bluntly. "But I want you to be happy.."Alex seemed to be disgusted with the fact that he was referring for her to go out with Harry. Kerri didn't like him referring her to Harry but at least someone cared wither she was happy or not.  
  
"Well he thinks he is better then most people. He seems like the type to go for whatever he wants at all costs.Since I'm pretty sure he did try to kiss me today."Alex's eyes widened the OhNoHeDidNot look was quickly to follow.  
  
"That bastard! I'll kill im!" At this point the WheresMyBloodyBat exspression.  
  
-Wow is he this way with all of his friends?-  
  
*-No.-*  
  
Alex leaned over the one side of the arm chair so he was closer to Kerri. "When you say tried to kiss you do you mean kiss you and actually kissed you but really suck or as in t-"Alex was cut off by a pissed Kerri.  
  
"Of course I wouldn't let him kiss me! I might be desperate sometimes sure isn't every one at some point? But I'm not THAT desperate!" That shut Alex right up for a minute; he then avoided eye contact again. The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes but then Alex broke the silence.  
  
"Hey Kerri in two weeks we have that trip to HogsMeade and I-" Once again Alex was interrupted, but this time it was from Amy running into the common room squealing.  
  
"Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! Kerri I just heard the good news!" Amy squealed giddy.  
  
Kerri looked at her confused, Alex did that same. "Wait what good news?"  
  
"That you and Harry kissed and now you're going out!" Amy smiled at Kerri and glared at Alex.  
  
"No! I can't believe this! I didn't even let Harry kiss me and no way in hell am I ever going to date him now!" Kerri spat bitterly. Kerri glared angrily at Amy for interrupting them with false accusations.  
  
"Why would she kiss that bloody git?" Alex snorted.  
  
Amy ignored the comment, "Well Kerri, seems like everyone in the school thinks you two are now." Amy broke eye contact with Kerri to glance at Alex who was red and mad.  
  
"Oh what the big brother mad? Is it cuzz his lil sissy is dating?" Amy teased Alex. Alex sprung up at Amy, only for Kerri tackle him.  
  
"No! Bad Alex!" She teased him, she then stood up and gave Amy a harsh look. "He is not my brother in any way shape ore form. And if you don't apologize I won't stop him next time he wants to beat you silly." Amy shut right up and muttered a sorry under her breath.  
  
"Oh that remind me Keeri, I have to serve detention tomorrow with Draco." Amy was the only one to realize that Kerri was still on top of Alex. Kerri looked at Amy, she then realized what she was doing. She stood up and walked back over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"What did you and Draco do?" Amy asked puzzled.  
  
Alex got back up and sat where he was sitting before. "I beat the shit out of him.I was trying to ask Kerri something and then he was saying I have no chance with her."Alex snorted, Amy stopped dead.  
  
"Keer! Remember that project we have to do? Yeah C'mmon let go upstairs and .finish it." Amy was dong the wink wink. Amy then turned and ran up to the girls dorm, leaving Kerri and Alex behind.  
  
"What project?" Alex asked puzzled.  
  
"Errr..not sure which one." Kerri got up and shuffled away to the staircase.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Kerri walked halfway up the staircase to turn around and see Alex with an angry pained look again. This look always made Kerri feel like she should be jumping off a bridge. She then turned back around and ran up the stairs. When Kerri walked into her dorm Amy was pacing back and fourth in front of Kerri's bed. Kerri walked over to her bed and sat down.  
  
"What are you THINKING? If you even are thinking!" Amy snapped at Kerri.  
  
"What do you mean..?"  
  
*-You know exactly what she means-*  
  
-And your point is..?-  
  
"What I mean is you not going out with Harry and making moves on Alex!" Amy hissed.  
  
"I am not! Besides Harry is obnoxious." Kerri laid down on her bed looking away from Amy, as Amy still paced stopping ever so often to yell at Kerri.  
  
"So are you!"  
  
".bad point."  
  
"No! Good Point!"  
  
"Stop correcting me!" Kerri growled glaring out to where she was facing.  
  
"Why won't you fate Harry?" Amy pleaded. Kerri paused at the question and her change in tone.  
  
-Well why don't I?-  
  
"Well he acts like the type that gets whatever he wants. I for one do not want to give him what he wants." Kerri snorted.  
  
"You're the one getting whatever you want!" Kerri rolled her eyes. She sat up to watch Amy pace like a pissed off panther. "And how do you know what he wants anyway?!"  
  
"He wants what every other guy wants, to get in a girl's pants." Kerri said bluntly. Amy stopped moving, and slowly turned to Kerri.  
  
*-Good One-*  
  
-Thank You-  
  
"Not every guy."Amy started.  
  
"Oh please! Most guys, yes most guys do."  
  
Amy glared at Kerri. "Well then how do you Know Alex-" Kerri's anger had risen enough.  
  
"How DARE you! You're even the one to give him the brother nickname! Stop being so absurd!"  
  
Kerri and Amy were now in a glare lockdown. "No you stop being absurd!"  
  
"Me!? How em I being absurd?!" Kerri rolled off the side of the bed to stand up.  
  
"By not dating some of the best bachelors available at this school!" Amy stomped.  
  
Kerri then spat bitterly "No one is getting married. I think you should stop trying to control my love life and start dating those 'bachelors' yourself!" Amy stormed out of Kerri's dorm slamming the door hard. The slam caused a picture to fall off the small table by Kerri's bed. The picture of her and her so called best friend.  
  
-I hate men-  
  
*-And yet you love them.-*  
  
Kerri nodded in agreement and cleaned up the mess, throwing away the picture. Kerri then plopped on her bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~ ~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of chapter whee!!!!  
  
Eric: Can I have some nachos?  
  
E.S: -Hisses- Aww hell no!  
  
Eric: -mumbles-  
  
E.S: Yo momma!  
  
Eric: O.o  
  
E.S: Just read da next chapter.  
  
Moo! George the crack head cow says: Review god damn it! *cough cough wheez, coughs up lung* .any more crack? 


End file.
